


Something More Permanent

by TheFandomPerson



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: "Why don't you write more Olivia?", Because I'm indecisive and overly critical, But they'd be good friends I think, Fluff, Gen, Implied Hickies, Lavellan ain't Gasai Yuno, M/M, Mentioned Bruises, Mistaken For Strangled, Non-Inquisitor OC, Over a year of effort, Possessive Behavior, Short One Shot, Someone else can write that crossover, Tattoos, also lazy, for less than 2000 words, mentioned blood, pavellan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomPerson/pseuds/TheFandomPerson
Summary: Bruises fade, scratches heal, and collars are for mabari. So what other way is there for a Dalish Elf to express his borderline unhealthy love for his Tevinter boyfriend? Something permanent AND Dalish, of course!





	Something More Permanent

It occurred to Dorian that he had no idea how he ended up in this situation.

A familiar pair of arms snaked around him from behind. “You look _wonderful_ , vhenan.” Korrin gushed, snuggling up to his human.

...Or at the whims of the Inquisitor’s possessive elder brother, but here he was. “As always, of course.” Dorian spared another glance at the mirror. “But, really... the whole side of my neck?”

It wasn't a bad tattoo, far from it -- all flowing lines and sharp angles, not unlike an extension of Korrin’s own (Dirthamen, his memory helpfully supplied). Even the color was the same, a sharp icy blue despite being a mixture of elfroot and Korrin’s blood… which he was still fairly disturbed by, but dammit, Korrin’s puppy eyes could level empires and Dorian was a weak man.

Korrin smirked. “Oh, but you gave me so much to work with!” He stepped back, admiring his handiwork. “It would have been a waste to not use all of it.”

“The price I pay to keep you from bruising me.” Dorian could still see the horrified looks of the Inner Circle as they wondered just who had tried to “strangle” him the previous night.

Korrin laughed. “So dramatic.” He pressed a kiss to Dorian’s temple, before nuzzling into the unmarked side of Dorian’s neck. “You haven’t forgotten whose idea this was, have you?”

“I was _joking_.”

“And yet you agreed anyway.” Korrin let out a small, contented sigh. “You know just how to make me happy, _vhenan_.”

Dorian flushed with warmth, feeling like a young boy in love all over again.


End file.
